


【Fanart & Comic】Bat Mermaid and His Fish Tanks

by annji



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCEU, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, mermaid, mermaid au, mermaid！Bruce - Freeform, merman, 人鱼AU, 超蝙
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annji/pseuds/annji
Summary: Will try figuring out how to post clear resolution images orz.Or try my Tumblr: http://annji-art.tumblr.com/post/179240016677/previously(Though Tumblr also is not the perfect choice for long strip comic...it's what I can get at the moment)





	1. Chapter 1

B: Clark, what’s the matter with this… weird…… fish tank?

C: Well, it’s the inflatable pool I used in the summertime when I was a child, and it’s what I could find right now… So please just settle for it for a while. By the way, today’s supper is your favorite :)

B: Alright then…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try figuring out how to post clear resolution images orz. 
> 
> Or try my Tumblr: http://annji-art.tumblr.com/post/179240016677/previously
> 
> (Though Tumblr also is not the perfect choice for long strip comic...it's what I can get at the moment)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be a strip comic :)


End file.
